


恋爱狙击手

by bambooxenia



Category: DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bambooxenia/pseuds/bambooxenia
Summary: 某天，巴里向哈尔坦诚，自己喜欢上了一名男性。作为巴里最好的朋友，哈尔居然不知道自己的挚友喜欢男人？！而且，这个来路不明的男人一定会玩弄巴里的心的！不行，他一定得当一个恋爱狙击手，破坏这个男人的诡计！
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

楔石城中央广场一向是旅客的必经之地。这里大楼环绕，富于美感的建筑为这个生气勃勃的城市写下一个生动的注脚。所以无论是平时还是假日，这里都不缺兴致勃勃的游客和来去匆匆的普通市民。

然而今天，这里挤满的只有严阵以待的楔石城警察。

每个建筑的玻璃幕墙上，都显现着一个绿黄相融的身影。这个身影得意地双手抱胸，嘴角的嘲讽被镜面凹凸的表面扭曲成既可笑又让人厌恶的弧线。

“斯卡德，我们非要每次都搞到这个地步吗！”站在广场中央的红衣跑者朝环绕自己的无数个影像大喊。

“投降吧闪电侠，这次你无路可走了吧！”

闪电侠叹口气，默默说：“我想韦恩银行是买了保险的。”

一道红黄相间的幻影闪过，哐啷一声，韦恩银行的玻璃幕墙像粉尘一般散开，而红衣的闪电侠逮着镜像大师从幕墙里冲出来。

“你怎么知道哪个是真正的我？”镜像大师愤怒地咆哮道。

“只有你的护目镜在反光。”闪电侠说。

“不！”镜像大师说，“这还不是结束！我已经在宝石城十二个有全身镜的地方安置了炸弹，我们说话的当儿，它们应该都炸了！闪电侠，你再快也跑不回过去哈哈哈哈哈！”

“你这个……”闪电侠话还没说完，天空中传来另一个声音说：“你说的是这个？”

镜像大师和闪电侠同时抬头，一道明亮的绿光在空中闪耀。

“灯！”闪电侠惊呼道。

宇宙战警双手都提着形状诡异的爆炸物，他把这些东西扔到镜像大师面前说：“还有什么花招吗？”

刚刚还趾高气扬的镜像大师顿时像泄了气的皮球。闪电侠直接把他交给楔石城警察。

危机解除，刚才被封锁的街道慢慢恢复正常。不少人已经开始把绿灯侠和闪电侠拍进手机，传到网上。

“今天我欠你一次，伙计！”闪电侠对缓缓落至地面的绿灯侠说。

“别客气，老兄，顺路而已。”绿灯侠像是打招呼，又像是让闪电侠别介意一样，亲昵地拍拍他的左臂。

“嘿，你难得回来，今天我们聚聚？晚餐我请？”闪电侠一边看着楔石城警局的探员们把镜像大师带走，一面问。

“哦抱歉，我还得先回正义大厅一趟。”绿灯侠说。

“噢，没关系！”闪电侠说，“那……再见？”

“好的，下次我请客！再见！”说完，绿灯侠再次向天空飞去，又回头向闪电侠挥挥手。

闪电侠看着绿灯侠化作一道绿光划过天空，也如幻影般消失在警察们面前。

他一溜烟儿跑回家，却开始用普通人的速度心不在焉地把红色的制服从身上拽下来。右手摸到刚刚绿灯侠隔着制服接触到的左臂。隔着闪电侠的制服和绿灯侠的手套，绿灯侠的体温是不可能传导过来的，可闪电侠却觉得自己的这一小块皮肤，温度却微微高于其他地方。于是，他又轻轻地摩挲了几下……

随着指尖皮肤温度慢慢升高，闪电侠觉得自己双颊也开始发烫。

“认命吧巴里，你就是喜欢他。”闪电侠一边自言自语，一边向身后的床重重倒去。

是的，闪电侠，a.k.a中城法证官巴里·艾伦，喜欢自己的战友，绿灯侠。

这简直是巴里一生中最疯狂，又最美妙的事。

最疯狂，是因为他甚至还不知道绿灯侠的身份。正义联盟成立还不到一年，为了安全考虑，成员间并没有互相坦白彼此的身份。他不知道绿灯侠的国籍、年龄，甚至连性别都是在某次绿灯戒能量不足，绿灯侠四周的光晕没那么强烈的时候才偶然发现的——古希腊雕塑一样完美的成年男性身体，被包裹在绿色与黑色组成的紧身制服里。当时巴里很迷惑，覆盖着绿灯标识的胸肌，到底是因为被黑色衬托的绿色凸显，才显得那么健壮，还是真的那么坚实？

就是这时，巴里发现自己想自己的战友，好像想得太多了一点。一旦有了这个意识，事情就仿佛一发不可收拾，巴里在一次又一次的并肩作战中，发现自己的目光总是在追随绿灯侠。对于总是力求客观、讲究完备证据的巴里·艾伦来说，喜欢一个自己几乎一无所知的人，确实是他这辈子最疯狂的事了。

但也没有什么比这更美妙了。绿灯侠是他可以交之后背的人。无数次（就像今天一样），绿灯侠的出现让巴里的战斗化险为夷，他无畏的勇气不仅给巴里，甚至给整个正义联盟团队点燃意志的火焰。巴里会偷偷地叫绿灯侠“灯”，因为他确实在战斗中照亮了巴里。

能喜欢上这样的人，何其美妙？

倒在床上的巴里回忆着今天和绿灯侠的相遇（那确实没有多长时间），以及寒暄（几乎就一人两句？还包括了谢谢和再见！），觉得臂膀上的暖意已经缓缓渗透至心间。虽然他现在确定自己是喜欢绿灯侠的，却从没想过要和对方发展什么浪漫关系。倒不是说他害怕绿灯侠的性取向，而是他根本不在意。他只想暗暗地关心对方，在战斗中保护对方，珍惜不多的和对方相处的时间。这或许就像巴比伦人遥遥远眺金星，他们赞美她，倾心于她，却从不会奢望将之据为己有。

虽然有镜像大师，虽然没能和绿灯侠多呆一会儿，但今天无疑是美好的一天。

* * *

哈尔·乔丹，a.k.a绿灯侠，站在正义大厅的身份识别系统前，想着今天值班的是谁。三个星期前，他作为2814扇区代表，参加了瓦尔加鲁星和萨德克星的结盟仪式，然后果不其然，两个星球的统治者以结盟为幌子打了起来——倒不是说哈尔没有预见这种情况的发生。总之经过兵荒马乱的三个星期，灯侠们总算暂时平定了两个星球的硝烟，哈尔也终于可以回到地球。走进正义大厅，他看见了今天值班的超人和火星猎人。

“我们刚刚看见了你在楔石城帮闪电侠化解了一场危机，干得漂亮！”超人看见他走进来了，天空般的蓝眼睛变得更加闪亮。

火星猎人则向他点点头：“久违了，灯侠。”

“久违了，我的伙计们！”哈尔向四周望望，说：“怎么样，我没在的这段时间没出什么岔子吧？”

“西亚有几次小规模的骚动，不过没有造成无法挽回的损失。”火星猎人说。

“好吧，那让我们抓紧时间，把这次外星行动的数据传送了吧。”绿灯侠摩拳擦掌地说。

两个小时以后，有关于瓦尔加鲁星和萨德克星的数据全部被存储入正义联盟数据库。

超人说：“之后钢骨会进行数据处理，我想我们会开一次针对性的会议。”

“好啊，怎么样都行。”绿灯侠心不在焉地说着，一面看看已经完成的数据传送进度，一面看看正义大厅的大门。

“我想现在没什么事了，绿灯侠今天可以先离开了，你说呢，卡尔？”火星猎人说。

“嗯？哦……好啊，”超人说，“请保持畅通，灯侠。”

“没问题！”绿灯侠像是听见了下课铃的小学生，第一时间冲出大门。

超人和火星猎人望着绿灯侠瞬间消失的背景。“我没想到他还有其他急事。”超人说。

“他的情绪已经波动好一会儿了。”火星猎人不动声色地说。

哈尔从正义大厅出来以后，直奔中城而去。刚刚在提报数据的时候，他就愈发感到坐如针毡。他已经有两个月没看见他的好朋友巴里了，早在回地球的途中，他就想着会正义大厅交接以后，去找巴里消磨一个晚上。没想到居然花了那么多时间！

说到他和巴里的相识，也不得不说是一段奇遇。两人相识在一场联谊会上，巴里是被同事们硬逼着去的，哈尔则是主办人的朋友，为了让联谊会更吸引女孩子而被拉去了。结果联谊会里的一位会员居然是恐/怖/分/子，想要绑架所有会员。多亏了哈尔和巴里，最后危机有惊无险地解决了，哈尔和巴里也成为了互相钦佩的好朋友。

理论上来说，哈尔觉得自己和巴里·艾伦这种人应该是处不到一块儿的，两个人从各个意义上来说都是彼此的反面。巴里喜欢凡事井井有条，哈尔却总是把自己的房间和时间表都搅得乱七八糟；巴里喜欢自己沉默地在实验室比对数据，或者在家里看看书，哈尔却总是喜欢吆喝上三五个兄弟泡吧，时不时撩撩妹子。然而生活就是那么神奇，自从两人结识以后，哈尔可以留在家里和巴里来个星战系列电影马拉松，巴里也学会了和哈尔一起用啤酒和台球“放松放松”，带着无奈的微笑看着哈尔为了打赌去要各种妹子的电话号码。

今天要怎么安排呢？哈尔想着，把闪灵再看一遍（顺便偷瞟巴里被吓到时狂咬枕头的样子）是个不错的选择。或者干脆把巴里拉到酒吧去？他降落到巴里家附近的小巷，取下戒指——是的，他还没告诉他的好朋友，其实自己还是个超级英雄。一方面他觉得巴里不需要承受知道这一情况可能带来的压力，另一方面，他也找不到什么机会提这个事情——“嘿巴里你点的这个海鲜披萨真是个天才的主意，顺带一提其实我是绿灯侠！”显然不是一个适当的方式。

反正他和巴里都不住在同一个城市，这个无关痛痒的秘密甚至不会造成什么不便。

他敲敲巴里家的门，很快巴里打开了门。看见是哈尔，巴里的脸瞬间亮了起来。

“哈尔！”他捶捶哈尔的肩，“没想到是你！”

“就是为了吓唬你！”哈尔走进门，和往常一样走到沙发上坐下。

“不得不说，你成功了！”巴里说，“怎么，又来看你姨妈？”

“是啊，刚进行完一场非常有意义的谈话。”哈尔确实有个姨妈住在中城，但自从哈尔的妈妈去世以后他就从没和她联系过。但为了不时来找巴里聚一聚而不会引起他关于交通费、通行时间之类的怀疑，他会拿这位已经不怎么记得清相貌的姨妈来当挡箭牌。

“晚上怎么安排？”巴里说，“正好明天周末，你想来个电影马拉松吗？”

“可以啊！”哈尔思忖着，怎么把马拉松的主题绕到史蒂芬·金上。

“晚上吃什么？还是老样子？”

“都听你的！”

于是巴里按照“惯例”，点了披萨可乐薯条三件套。哈尔一直很好奇，巴里绝对称不上胖，吃得却绝对不少。而且今天，他点的量又加大了！真是世界未解之谜。

“你确定5张披萨10盒薯条你吃得下？”哈尔还是有好地提醒了他一下。

“没关系！而且我今天心情好！”

哈尔挑挑眉，巴里并不是那种情绪非常外露的人，但现在他看上去确实很开心。发生了什么好事儿吗？

两个人一边吃着垃圾晚餐，一边分享着自己最近的生活。哈尔隐去了在太空度过的那段时光，把焦点放在自己试飞的新机型，还有新交的女朋友上面。巴里眨眨眼睛，认真地听着，不时露出那种招牌性的“真拿你没办法”式的笑容。

“所以伙计，你呢？”哈尔说，“最近有什么新闻？”

“我？”巴里说，“还是老样子。实验室、家里，偶尔参加一下义工。”

哈尔知道巴里近期参加了一个义工组织，主要在于帮助中城的弱势群体。这非常符合巴里的性格，哈尔想，耐心、温柔、默默倾听，再给予无微不至的鼓励和关怀。他就做不来这种工作，他还是比较擅长和那些不顺眼的家伙干上一架。

“我敢打赌，你的加入大大拉低了你们团体的平均年龄。”哈尔打趣说。他都能想象得到，一群过分热心的老太太，以忧虑的眼神看着每一个孩子是不是穿够了衣服，有没有足够的牛奶。

“才没有呢！”没想到巴里立刻反驳道，“我们的成员有很多优秀的年轻人！”

天哪，瞧瞧他那认真的样子，不会是加入了什么邪教组织吧？“是吗？”越是看巴里气呼呼的样子，哈尔越是想逗逗他，“怎么？为了申请好大学去混日子的高中生？”

巴里想也没想，脱口而出道：“不许你这么说他！他热忱又正直，是真正的好家伙！”

话音落下，他才发现自己说了什么。

“他？”哈尔马上警惕起来了。“这个故事里有个他？”

巴里的脸马上红了。被自己最好的朋友发现自己暗恋的那点儿小心思，这真的不是他预想中的消磨这个夜晚的方式。

“没……我是说，他们。这个团体里有很多很好的人，是的，很好的人。”

“巴里·艾伦，”哈尔现在一点儿想逗巴里的兴趣都没有了，“你自己摸摸，你的耳朵尖儿都红得透明了。到底是怎么回事儿，你别想这么敷衍过去。”

巴里叹口气。他没想把这事儿告诉别人，但哈尔的态度那么坚决……

“我在这个组织里认识了一个人，嗯……他很风趣幽默，也很正直爽朗，总之是和我完全不同的人。我想，我大概喜欢上他了。”

“他？你是Gay？”哈尔的语调充满了危险。

“什么，噢，我没想过这个问题，在他之前我没喜欢过男人，但既然他确实是个男人，那么我应该算是个Gay。怎么，你恐同？”巴里从来没想过哈尔会恐同之类的，但如果他真的恐同呢……巴里决定忽略心底的刺痛。

“我？不不！我当然不恐同！”哈尔发现自己的语气确实会让人误会，赶紧说。他当然不恐同，事实上在爱德华兹的时候，他因为有人羞辱和自己同寝的喜欢同性的彼得，还好好收拾了那几个杂种一顿。

“你是我最好的朋友，无论你做什么选择，我都永远挺你！”哈尔说着，看见巴里长长松了口气。

哈尔是认真的，巴里是自己无可替代的朋友，自己当然会支持他的所有决定。他只是……那么久了，巴里都没告诉过自己，他只不过是有点被蒙在鼓里的伤感。对，就是这样。

“咳，那么，这个人是干嘛的？哪儿的人？多大年龄？”哈尔小心翼翼地调整好自己的态度问。

“你非要继续这个话题吗？”巴里已经羞得抬不起头了。

“嘿，别这样。每次我有新的姑娘都会告诉你，还一起吃饭什么的！你这样什么都不说太不够意思了！”

巴里抿抿嘴说：“嗯……我们认识的时间不算长。我不知道他除了干义工以外还有什么职业。”其实巴里觉得绿灯侠总是呆在宇宙里，九成不会像自己一样拥有一个秘密身份。

“那他是哪儿人？”

“不知道……”

“他喜欢什么，有什么爱好？”

“不知道……”

“他喜欢男人还是女人，你觉得自己有机会吗？”

“不知道……”

“巴里·艾伦！”哈尔焦灼地喊道，“你被洗脑了？还是被掉包了？知根知底的帕蒂你犹豫了两年，最后都还是放弃了，然后你现在跟我说你喜欢上了一个认识不久，还几乎屁都不知道的人？！”

“我知道这听上去很疯狂……”巴里艰涩地说。

“好吧……”哈尔说，“我没想过有一天会把‘巴里·艾伦’和‘一见钟情’两个词儿连在一块儿，但生活处处有惊喜不是吗？”

“嘿，不是一见钟情！”巴里小声反驳说。

“随便你怎么说吧，”哈尔说，“但显然这次你是真的栽了。作为你最好的朋友，我应该帮帮你。”

“不用了……”

“你知道，我是恋爱专家，几乎战无不胜！”

“不用了……”

“所以我可以帮你搞一份详尽的计划！”

“我说不用了！”巴里大喊。

哈尔从自顾自的演说里回过头看巴里：“怎么，你要自己搞定？”

“不是的……”巴里说，“我并没有想要和他发展什么浪漫关系。作为他的同事，我们能分享相同的经历，共度愉快和不那么愉快的时光，我就已经非常满足了。所以你的那些计划应该都用不上。”

哈尔像是不理解地看着巴里，说：“你喜欢一个人，却不想和他在一起？”

“我想和他在一起啊，事实上我非常享受和他在一起。”

“不不，我的意思是，让这个人完全属于你，让他以你喜欢他的方式喜欢你。你没这个想法？”

“嗯……没有。”

“巴里，恕我直言，我觉得你的恋爱观不健康。”哈尔抚摸着下巴说。

“并不是只要和你的恋爱观不同，就是不健康的恋爱观。”巴里说，“他很耀眼，让我想想就觉得很温暖。他让我想变成更好的人，只要能带着这种想法做我觉得该做的事，我觉得就足够了。”

哦，好吧。

哈尔觉得自己的胃被谁重重打了一拳。他难以形容这种感觉。如果只是单纯的情欲或者冲动，他觉得没什么。但巴里对这个陌生男性的形容，简直就是……灵魂伴侣？精神导师？就算巴里心中的这个位置不属于自己，也不能随随便便被一个来路不明的男人夺走啊！不行，巴里肯定是被蛊惑了，他要想点儿办法，让巴里对这个男人断了念想——这是为巴里的幸福考虑。

对，他得赶紧行动起来。

这一晚，哈尔虽然和巴里一起看了闪灵（以及巴里被吓到的表情），分享了美味的披萨，但这真的不是他预想中的美妙的一天。


	2. Chapter 2

哈尔敲敲巴里家的门，等了几分钟都没人来开门。于是他从墙上的邮箱里取出钥匙打开门，又把钥匙投回邮箱，走进客厅直接倒在松软的沙发上，整个过程一气呵成。

他看看表，已经晚上六点半了，看来巴里又加班了。他不太清楚巴里今天回不回来，可提前点一些吃的总没什么坏处。于是他拿起电话，找出巴里最喜欢的那家中餐馆的号码，点了几个巴里惯常点的菜。

点完餐，他又走到冰箱前。打开门，里面居然还剩着上次他来的时候留下的两听啤酒。他叹口气，拿出一瓶，又倒回沙发。

房间里恢复了擅入者出现以前的平静，哈尔也没想要打开电视。他知道，自己来巴里这里，只是想逃避内心深处那小小的焦躁。但当巴里不在他身边，周围一片安静的时候，那种焦躁又悄悄冒了出来。

“妈蛋，我祝莫德雷德永远是妈宝！”他躺在沙发上喃喃说。

故事要从今天联盟的战斗说起。在见识了外星人、改造人、智能机器人等等以后，今天正义联盟终于在敌人通讯录上增加了一个新的分类——魔法系敌人。倒不是说联盟成员们之前对魔法毫无涉猎，但遇到摩根·勒·菲这种来势汹汹又极其危险的敌人，却还是第一次。虽然老蝙蝠请来了艾崔根当外援，可战况依然非常胶着。

“啊！”艾崔根再次被摩甘娜的魔法能量击倒，在地上砸出一个深坑。

“我亲爱的，为什么你总是要和我百般作对呢？”摩甘娜漂浮在半空，假意怜悯的语气中带着无可错认的冷酷。

“即使吾粉身碎骨，亦不可让声名再遭你羞辱！”艾崔根愤怒的怒吼。

一旁的哈尔把他扶起来，皱着眉头说：“我说老兄，先别拽词儿了，你们这些使魔法的不都有什么代价、反噬之类的弱点吗？难道这位老女士没有？”

不远处，闪电侠化成一阵红色的龙卷风，暂时阻拦了摩甘娜的视线和行动，可哈尔知道这状态随时都有可能被打破。

“吾主垂怜，万物灵显。祭血饲恶，返咒延绵。”艾崔根一字一句地说。

“嗯……我是不是可以理解成，鲜血能让她的魔法反噬？”哈尔摸摸头说。

“正是，而且只有至死系魔法。”

“你怎么不早说！听着，一会儿我会冲上去转移她的注意力，你趁着她有弱点的时候攻击她。”

身后传来一身巨响。哈尔回头看看战况，闪电侠被摩甘娜打倒在地。

“事不宜迟。”说着，哈尔用戒指变出一把锋利的手术刀，果断割破自己双手的静脉。顿时鲜血奔涌，哈尔趁机将血涂满全身。

“狂妄的凡人！自寻死路，只会引得我主震怒！”艾崔根大喝道。

哈尔咬咬牙，“我可没心情作死，一切靠你们了！”说完，他冲到摩甘娜面前，变出一柄长剑狠狠掷向她。不出所料，又摩甘娜挡住了。

摩甘娜看着哈尔，轻蔑地笑笑说：“我听说有一群臭虫自称是翡翠骑士。时代不同了，我不知道骑士们也会开始攻击女士。”

哈尔无所谓地笑笑说：“我知道这点攻击对于你来说不值一提，我只是想在众人中引起你的注意。毕竟，沐浴在你如此富有魅力的女士的目光中，对我来说已是最大的奢求。”

摩甘娜似乎对这番恭维很受用。于是哈尔继续说：“很早以前，就有一位同样美丽——不，也许比你差一点儿的女士告诉我，今天我将邂逅世界上最美的女人。看来她没有骗我。”

“哦？”摩甘娜一直抬起准备攻击的手缓缓放下，饶有兴趣地听绿灯侠东拉西扯。

“她也告诉我，持久的美丽经常是幻影，如果没有年轻的滋养，绝世的容颜也可能瞬间变成枯骨。”

摩甘娜刚刚还愉悦的容颜上升起怒容。可哈尔却仿佛浑然不觉，继续说：“她还告诉我，世界上最强大的巫女，却有个最不成器的儿子！再过一千年，卡美洛也永远不可能属于他。”

摩甘娜优雅的面容刹那间化为恶鬼，飘散的长发倒竖在空中。“我要杀了你！”说着，她抬起双手，发着深紫色光的古诺尔斯文字如毒蛇一样缠绕在她的手臂上。

“灯！”哈尔听见不远处的闪电侠大喊着冲过来。于是他变出拳击手套弹向闪电侠，同时一道黑色的迷雾袭来，顿时钻心的痛奔流于他的四肢百骸。

“血！”在即将昏迷时，他听见摩甘娜惊恐地大喊，“你这个恶魔，居然用血反噬！”接着他就什么都不知道了。

等哈尔再次醒来时，已经躺在正义大厅的医疗室里。他睁开眼，杰森·布拉德坐在他身边。

“你们都是疯子。”看见哈尔醒来，杰森的第一句话就是这个。“用自己当血祭反噬的诱饵，我从没见过更疯狂的举动了。你差一点儿就死了。”

哈尔费劲地抬起双手，两只手的静脉都被仔细地包扎了。“可这奏效了不是吗？而且我活下来了。”

他想扯出一个帅气的笑容，但失败了，因为这时门被粗暴地踹开，怒气冲冲的蝙蝠侠和难得沉郁的超人走了进来。

“你究竟知不知道自己在干什么！”蝙蝠侠一进门就冲着他大喊到。老一套，哈尔想，他决定计一个时，看这次老蝙蝠冲自己吼叫的时间能不能创个新纪录。

“据我所知，我打开了突破口，让我们再次取得了胜利？”哈尔以一种挑衅的态度说。

“你不顾我们的计划，打破了整个团队的配合，把自己和战友都置于危险之中！你的脑袋只是为了增加身高吗？为什么每次你都不懂计划这个词的意思！”如果语气能化作利刃，老蝙蝠现在在他身上放的血绝对比今天他划开静脉流失的血还要多。

“哦得了吧，”哈尔说，“你只是看不惯自己救世主的位子被别人抢了而已。怎么，就你能开蝙蝠机自爆，或者去单挑达克赛德？”

“绿灯！”一直保持沉默的超人喝止住了两人。“我们只是担心你。”

蝙蝠侠难得地没有继续和他争辩，而是恶狠狠地看了他一眼（别问他怎么知道的，他能感觉出来）。

“毕竟，今天最失望的人不是我。”老蝙蝠留下这么一句话，抖抖斗篷转身离去。

超人看着离去的蝙蝠侠，叹口气说：“绿灯，今天你把我们都吓着了。”

哈尔并不怕和蝙蝠侠针锋相对，但超人这么真情实感的表述却让他感到很不自在。“是你们太大惊小怪了，你看我这不好好的吗？”他争辩道。

超人并没有对他的话有什么表示，而是继续说：“我知道，我们做的事总是充满了危险，而我们都并不畏惧这种危险。可你应该为关心你的人考虑一下。”他指指哈尔手上的绷带，“你手上的绷带是闪电侠包扎的，你简直不知道他有多么担心……”

哈尔早就想问了，为什么他没有看到闪电侠。作为自己最默契的战友，每次自己和蝙蝠侠吵架，闪电侠总是缓和气氛，让自己冷静的那个。哈尔一直期望自己醒来就能看见闪电侠，可现在他去哪儿了呢？

超人似乎看出了哈尔的疑问。“他一直守在你身边，可扎塔娜一说你完全脱离危险，随时有可能醒来以后，他就立刻离开了。也许他有什么其他事吧……也许。”

哈尔看着超人充满同情的目光，又想起蝙蝠侠离开时说的那句话，有种不祥的感觉——这次他或许真的搞砸了。

于是，甦醒以后，哈尔不顾众人的反对，离开了医疗室。在这种日子里，他总是更乐意和巴里呆在一起。于是他来到巴里家，却扑了个空。

或许这样也好，哈尔想到。比起闪电侠，他现在更不太确定的是巴里会用怎样的态度对待自己。

自从上次他知道巴里有了暗恋的对象以后，就总是无法控制自己时不时想起这件事。巴里喜欢的，会是什么样的男人？会是黑发吗？还是和巴里一样的金发？（或者是棕发？）

巴里很少谈论自己喜欢的女人（现在得加上男人）的类型，不过从帕蒂、艾瑞斯看来，应该会是那种行动果断、意志坚定的人。也有可能，放在男人身上，这个口味会变？

哈尔曾经试着浏览了一下同志网站，甚至搜索了一下同志们喜欢和不喜欢的类型。他还想过要不要离间一下巴里和那位不知名先生的关系，甚至刺探一下这位不知名先生到底是谁。

可最后，自尊心阻止了他这么做。

“你只是害怕自己不是巴里最好的朋友了，你和一个小学生一样可笑。”哈尔告诉自己。

可虽然做了这样那样的心理建设，在今天这种时候，哈尔还是会庆幸（同时又有些失望）巴里不在家。以前自己遇到了什么糟心事儿，告诉巴里的时候，金发的伙伴总会用关切的眼神注视着哈尔耐心倾听，让哈尔感觉他和自己一样感同身受。如果现在巴里没有这样的耐心了怎么办？

哈尔躺在沙发上，已经开始怀疑自己来巴里家是不是一个好主意。就在这时，门开了，接着巴里走了进来。

“嘿伙计！”哈尔从沙发里伸出头，向巴里打招呼。

“是你，哈尔！”巴里看见他，开心地笑了。可哈尔不可能看错，在没发现哈尔的那一刻，巴里的脸上有明显的哀伤。

“怎么，又过来看姨妈？”巴里脱下外套，随意问道。

“怎么，就不能是专门过来看你？”哈尔调笑着说。

巴里对哈尔这种日常的玩笑早就免疫了。“荣幸备至。”他说，“那么，我假设你已经点了晚餐？”

“你最喜欢的那家中餐。”哈尔说。

“完美。”巴里略显疲惫地笑道。

说话间外卖到了，哈尔把餐盒拿进来，一个接一个地拆开。

“晚上怎么安排？”和巴里在一起，吃着外卖，讨论晚上的活动，哈尔觉得自己可以暂时把联盟的糟心事儿，还有闪电侠的不告而别抛在脑后。

“嗯？哦，你说了算。”巴里说着又笑了笑。

哈尔从巴里一进门就觉得他有点儿不对劲。是加班太疲惫？可哈尔的印象中巴里就算熬个通宵也总是神采奕奕。他一边吃着晚餐一边和巴里闲聊，巴里心不在焉的情绪越来越明显。是的，凭他对巴里的了解，肯定有什么不对劲。

两人把餐盒收拾掉，哈尔用自己最随意的态度问道：“巴里，你有什么烦心事儿吗？”

“哦？不！我只是……加班有些累。”巴里顺口说。

哈尔装作一副有些生气的样子：“我以为我是你最好的朋友？我们的朋友公约里有‘可以随意敷衍朋友’这条吗？”

巴里轻轻叹口气，沉默了几秒。

最后他说，“你还记得上次我跟你说过，我好像喜欢上了一个人么？”

哈尔的心瞬间凉了一半。果然是这个杂种，看看吧，他就知道会发生这种事，先是像下咒一样迷惑了巴里，现在巴里已经会为这家伙消沉了！总有一天，这个家伙会夺走巴里和自己在一起的所有时间——不，这件事现在已经发生了！

“当然，”哈尔还是尽可能轻松地说，“怎么，有什么新进展吗？”

“我不明白……”巴里说。

“不明白什么？”哈尔竭力不让自己表现出过多的好奇心。

“我跟你说过，我们是在一个义工组织认识的对吧？我们在做义工的时候，有时会遇到一些危险。”巴里说。

“危险？”哈尔弄不明白了，“做义工还能遇到危险？”

“嗯……我们去的某些地方治安不太好，有时会遇到匪徒什么的。我喜欢的这个人……我们假设他叫L吧，他非常勇敢，也非常强壮，所以经常会在这种危险的场合下不顾自己的安危，和危险分子正面冲撞。”

“酷啊！”哈尔不由自主地说，然而他立刻想起了自己的立场，于是咳嗽一声，义正辞严地说：“这不是让你们整个团队都面临危险嘛？这种行为太不负责了！”

“这倒不是关键，”巴里说，“这些麻烦我们还处理得来。我只是会觉得，或许他并没有把自己当做我们这个团队的一员。比如今……昨天，我们在为孩子们派发书本的时候，遇到了一个非常危险的通缉犯，大家都有些束手无策。L为了暴露这个通缉犯的弱点，居然拿自己当诱饵！虽然趁他被攻击的时候，我们合力制服了罪犯，可他也差点死了！看见他倒下去的时候，我觉得自己的心脏都停跳了！”说着，巴里哀伤地垂下了眼睛。

哈尔觉得愤怒的火焰在自己胸中燃烧。他从没看见巴里这么担心过谁——可能自己偶尔有过这么几次，可这不一样，他从不会拿自己的生命开玩笑，更不会让自己的朋友因为自己那么哀伤。

“巴里，听着，显然他只是在逞英雄。无论这个人是谁，这种人不值得你这么为他担心。”哈尔皱着眉说道。——以及这么在意他，他在心里默默补充。

“是啊，或许他就是在逞英雄。”巴里虚弱地笑笑，继续说，“冒险牺牲自己救了我们大家，这种事在他身上并不是第一次了，只不过以前没这么凶险过。以前我总是被他的胆识和行动力折服，可现在，我在想他或许只是没有把我们当作他的伙伴，不想和我们一起干。我一直以为自己和他非常有默契，可这次的事让我觉得……他或许并不是这么认为的。”

哈尔觉得喉咙发干。虽然巴里哀伤的表情让他几乎心碎，可不知怎么的，他又觉得自己能理解这个杂种。

“你看，巴里，虽然我不太了解详情，可他也许并不是没有把你当成他的同伴。”哈尔想到自己看见闪电侠被摩甘娜击倒的那一幕，正是那时，用自己的血献祭的计划变得无比明确。“恰恰相反，他只是想保护自己的同伴，因为你们都是他重要的伙伴。”

“可我们并不需要他的保护，伙伴的意义不是在于一起战斗吗？还是说他从不相信我们的能力？”巴里显然并没有因为这个解释显得高兴。

“那么，罪犯最后是不是在你们的配合下束手就擒的呢？”

巴里点点头。

“那么你瞧，他并没有不信任你们，恰恰相反，他知道你们不会让他陷入真正的危险，他愿意把最虚弱的一面交给你们保护。伙伴的意思不正是一起战斗，互相保护吗？”哈尔说。

巴里听哈尔温柔地说完以后，难得严肃地注视着他。

“怎么了？”哈尔被看得全身发毛。

“不，只是觉得，你很少会说出那么正经的话。”巴里说。

哈尔想，无论这个杂种是谁，可他的所作所为还是对自己胃口的，所以暂且帮他开脱一下。

“我只是在帮我的好朋友解决感情烦恼好吗！”哈尔心里暗暗叹气。“首先说明，我依然觉得你的L先生不值得你这么担心，可在这件事上，你至少该和他谈谈，听听他的想法——如果你们这个义工组织还想继续办下去。”

巴里点点头说：“是的哈尔，你说得对。”他并没有完全恢复，可至少比刚刚进门的那个状态要好点儿。“所以，我们晚上怎么安排。”

“继续看闪灵？”哈尔说。

“你说了算。”这次，巴里的语气不再是随波逐流，而是跃跃欲试。

哈尔注视着一边翻找DVD，一边和自己闲聊的巴里，心中五味杂陈。他本来的计划是趁着这个千载难逢的机会离间巴里和他的那位神秘爱人，可自己怎么就充当了说和的丘比特，他到现在还不明白。可至少，巴里看起来不再悲伤，这就很好了。

至于自己到巴里这里来纾解因为闪电侠的不告而别而产生的焦躁这一点——好吧，他确实不焦虑了，而是被一种更深刻的钝痛取而代之。他只是还不太明白这种感觉产生的源泉。

* * *

一直以来，巴里都认为自己是和绿灯侠最有默契的战友。在战场上，他们不需要任何手势，却能在第一时间明白对方接下来的行动和用意。所以，虽然有时绿灯侠的无畏精神会爆满到让人以为他是盲目冲动，可巴里却总觉得，这是可以接受的——他明白绿灯侠那么做的原因，虽然换做自己，他并不会这么做。

私底下，他甚至因为这种小小的默契而沾沾自喜过。虽然他并没想过和绿灯侠发展什么浪漫关系，可和自己喜欢的人心有默契，总是让人很开心。

直到绿灯侠用血祭引诱摩甘娜。

看到绿灯侠中了魔法倒下的那一瞬间，巴里瞬间怒气暴涨，却又冷静到了极致。他配合艾崔根的魔法攻击，改变了摩甘娜身边空间的振动频率，给了她最致命的一击。当别人还在继续攻击的时候，他已经迅速来到绿灯侠身边。平时闪耀的绿灯变得微弱，鲜血沾满了他全身。巴里用不到0.1秒的时间包扎了绿灯侠的手腕，可他知道真正的症结并不是那些鲜血。他急急忙忙地把灯侠送回正义大厅，又从非洲把研究古老巫术的扎塔娜带了回来。

“哇哦，幸好血祭反噬奏效了，要不然现在他已经死了。”扎塔娜看着昏迷的绿灯说。

“那现在情况怎么样？”巴里焦急地问。

“现在让我来处理，我建议你先出去冷静一下。”扎塔娜皱着眉说。

巴里悻悻走出诊疗室，大脑放空坐在外面的椅子上。过了一会儿，蝙蝠侠、超人和杰森·布拉德在擒获了摩甘娜以后匆匆赶来。看着他们询问的眼神，巴里一时间不知道自己该说些什么。

幸好这个时候，扎塔娜走了出来。“暂时没什么危险了，可我今天施的反语魔法比去年一年的都多。希望以后这种情况少一些。”

巴里知道这个时候他最应该做的是道谢，可他的脚却不由自主地把身体带进了诊疗室。绿灯侠还在沉睡，不过呼吸平稳，看起来没什么大碍。

其他人也跟着走了进来。

“他随时都有可能醒来。我想他大概会需要静养一段时间。”扎塔娜在巴里身后说。

在知道绿灯侠没有危险以后，巴里一直紧紧悬着的心终于放下，可一种更深的刺痛让他甚至一秒钟都不想在这里多呆。“嗯……超人，我突然想起还有些事，我可以先回去吗？”

超人还想说什么，但蝙蝠侠轻轻拍了拍巴里的手臂说：“我们会照看绿灯侠，你先回去吧。”

超人看了蝙蝠侠一眼，同样点点头。

于是巴里火速回到中心城。他不能回家，在空无一人的房间里他不知道该做些什么。于是他又回到警局，用加班来让自己分心。直到辛格和达瑞尔同时把他赶走，他才不情愿地离开了实验室。

巴里以有史以来最慢的速度走在回家的路上，不断回忆着绿灯侠今天的举动。他一直觉得自己是成员里最了解绿灯侠的，他明白绿灯侠每个玩笑背后的俏皮，懂得他战斗中每个举动代表的含义，可想起来，他几乎没有和绿灯侠谈过有关于战斗以外的任何事，他们在一起的时间也不过是谈谈各自交手的敌人，再开几个无关紧要的玩笑。

他真的能算得上绿灯侠的同伴吗？

巴里觉得自己的情绪在回家时已经消沉到了低谷，还好哈尔用满室的灯光解救了他。

此时此刻，仅仅是哈尔的存在，就已经让巴里心存感激了，而且哈尔为他做的绝不仅仅于此。虽然巴里一再声称不需要哈尔当自己的恋爱顾问，不过在自己深陷困惑和挫败时，哈尔不仅倾听了自己的烦恼，甚至真的安抚了自己。

哈尔并没有明显地表现出来，可巴里一直隐隐觉得哈尔对自己的这段暗恋并不持友好的态度。正因为如此，哈尔能这么诚心地开导自己，就更是让巴里感动不已。

这甚至给了巴里真正和绿灯侠谈起摩甘娜事件的勇气。

在联盟遭遇摩甘娜三天后，超人组织了一次战后例会。非常反常的是，会上蝙蝠侠仅仅用就事论事的态度总结了这次战斗的不足和可以汲取的经验，还以摩甘娜为特例演示了今后遭遇魔法类敌人的标准对应流程，对于绿灯侠明显莽撞的行为居然没怎么提。

这简直是比血祭反噬成功还要神奇的事！

会议结束，成员们慢慢走出会议厅。蝙蝠侠看着巴里离开时，突然对他说：“直面自己的内心，需要很大的勇气。”

巴里几乎要以为自己幻听了，因为话音刚落，蝙蝠侠就像每次他无声出现那般，无声消失了。

巴里悄悄叹口气。他不知道自己那天到底失态到什么程度，而蝙蝠侠又察觉了多少——说实话，就算现在蝙蝠侠突然对他说“我早就知道你那点儿暗恋的小心思”，巴里也不会有多么惊讶，那毕竟是蝙蝠侠。而且他说得没错，即使巴里没想过和绿灯侠发展什么浪漫关系，他也依然希望自己是对方最默契的战友。

他急速走到大厅门口，眼看着绿灯侠已经慢慢飘起来，正准备离开。“绿灯侠！”他向后者大喊。

绿灯侠猛地转过头，仿佛完全没有料到巴里会叫住他。他迅速落至地面，不自然地说：“嗨。”

绿灯侠难得严肃的神情也影响到了巴里。他觉得自己越来越紧张了，只能干巴巴地说：“你的伤怎么样了？”

“哦！”这种无意义的寒暄却似乎解救了绿灯侠，他夸张地说：“很好！我已经全好了，谢谢！”

巴里突然觉得现在的状况有些滑稽。他来是为了和自己最重要的伙伴（及暗恋对象）来一次深入的谈话，可现在两个人只能站在大厅门口没话找话。他轻轻笑了笑，摇摇头。

“我很抱歉你中魔法那天，我先走了。”他开口说。

“哦不！完全没关系！”绿灯侠夸张地挥挥手。

“不，对于我来说，这是非常懦弱的逃跑。”巴里继续说。

“懦弱的逃跑？”绿灯侠疑惑地问，“我还以为你对我生气，而且彻底失望了。”

“不！”巴里立刻否认道，“好吧，可能是有一点儿。”

“我明白，”绿灯侠的声音有些发涩，“我不是一个好队友，我差点儿害了整个团队……”

“不不，不是这样！”巴里坚决地打断了他，“我失望，是因为我以为自己并不能胜任这个工作，所以你也没有把我当成你的战友。”

“这简直是胡话！”绿灯侠说，“你是我最重要的战友，我以为我们在战场上总是默契十足？”

“我也一直是那么以为的，可那天你的举动，就像是你只想着单干，从来没想过还有伙伴可以合作。”

“这是狗屎。”绿灯说完，又比了个手势，“抱歉，可你的说法让我很愤怒。我只是信任你们的能力，知道我无论留下怎样的烂摊子你们都能帮我收拾。你们是这地球上最强大的人，从各个方面来说。我永远不会觉得你们，尤其是你闪电侠，不能胜任自己的工作。”

巴里长长舒口气。他相信了哈尔，而现在这种信任得到了回馈——绿灯侠的想法真的就和哈尔说的一样。一瞬间，巴里心中所有的挫败和迷惘都烟消云散。

“你知道么绿灯侠，我一直觉得你的英勇无畏激励着整个团队，可经过这件事，我才发现你也并不是那么完美无缺。你真的给我们留下了很多烂摊子。”

“哦怎么，因为这件事你对我的迷恋打破了？”绿灯侠双手抱臂，神气地说。

巴里知道这只是绿灯侠的小玩笑，可不慎切中的事实还是让他的脸很快烧起来——还好他的面罩够严实。“我只是想说，就算你没那么完美无缺，你也是我不可替代的战友。我希望我也是。所以以后，尽量别单干，我们一起上？”说完，他伸出右手。

“成交。”绿灯侠握住他的手。

两人又说笑了几句，绿灯侠终于飞向半空。巴里望着荧荧绿光，想着他真的应该请哈尔好好吃一顿。或者和他去看场棒球比赛？


	3. Chapter 3

做好事还是会有所回报的——在第一次帮助巴里解决了他的情感困扰以后，有那么几天，哈尔确实是这么觉得的。

闪电侠不告而别以后的第三天，联盟举行了摩甘娜事件的战后例会。会议结束以后，哈尔准备第一时间离开，可闪电侠居然主动叫住了他——这让哈尔忐忑。说实话，虽然哈尔一向自认并没有什么害怕的东西，可在潜意识里，他真的担心闪电侠会因为他的自作主张而对他生气——甚至更糟，对他失望。为了让这一非常可能的结局晚一些到来，哈尔才准备在会议结束匆匆离开，避开闪电侠。

而闪电侠叫住以后，剧情居然没有向他担心的方向发展。闪电侠向他坦诚了自己的困惑，更愿意持久地维护他们作为战友的默契——这不仅让闪点侠晋升为哈尔心中最值得信任的人（当然除了巴里），也成为了哈尔心目中最无畏的人之一。

是的，哈尔不畏惧任何凶险的敌人，可要让他坦诚心中的感受，却总是让他非常排斥。如果不是闪电侠主动找到他，他要花多久的时间才能告诉闪电侠，他很抱歉让他失望了，他非常害怕失去如此杰出的战友呢？不仅仅是闪电侠，他无法与超人真挚的双眼对视，对老蝙蝠带着怒气的关心只会用挑衅来应对，而像火星猎人这种可以直击心灵的同伴，他平时更是用最肤浅的思维来对付。

而面对闪电侠的直接伸过来的右手，他才发现自己的那些矜持和逃避是多么可笑。闪电侠是自己可以托付性命的伙伴，他们在无数次战斗中培养出了行动的默契，以及最大程度的相互理解。“我们一起上？”当然！他妈的当然！哈尔一直不敢说出口的心声，就被闪电侠这么自然而然的吐露了。这真是太酷了。

所以那几天，哈尔的心情一直不错，甚至在联盟里和老蝙蝠吵架的频率都少了许多。至于闪电侠，之前他们两个人呆在一起时，经常会聊些各自对手的事，或者开几个玩笑。而现在，即使两个人不说话，哈尔也能感觉到一种令人舒适的沉默在两人之间蔓延。

然而不久以后，这种“好人有好报”的幸运就悄悄从哈尔的指缝间溜走了。

第一次是他离开地球两周，从卡普拉星执行任务回来以后。他甚至都没回正义大厅报道，就直接到巴里这儿来了。巴里看见他来了，甚至比以前更开心。披萨、啤酒，然后是周末的安排。

“对了，海滨城棒球队这周末对阵中城队，我这儿有两张票，一起去吗？”巴里一边嚼着披萨一边问。

“哦？你主动约我去看棒球比赛？真少见。”哈尔知道巴里外出的热情一般只留给科技展或者漫展。

“我可是好心。”巴里说，“再说，这也算是小小的谢意。”

“谢意？我的出现拯救了你的世界吗？”哈尔笑着问。

“嗯……从某种程度上来说，是的。”巴里突然支吾起来。

哈尔顿时觉得嘴里的披萨味同嚼蜡，又是那个家伙，当然！

“所以你原谅他了？你们和好了是吗？你们已经在一起了？”哈尔不由自主地问。

“什么？不！”巴里的脸居然在一瞬间就红成了番茄，这真是不可思议。“我们只是消除了误会，又成为了彼此信任的同伴。”

“是吗？”哈尔皱起眉，“和你的脸上写着满足和快乐。”

“当然。”巴里说，“只要能和他待在一起，我就觉得满足和快乐……好了，别聊这个了，明天我们去吧！穿上各自球队的衣服！”

哈尔还能说什么？自己最好的朋友主动提出陪自己看比赛，自己当然不能扫了他的兴。比赛很精彩，海滨城天使还客场获胜了，巴里虽然一直在唠叨一个坏球，可哈尔知道，他是打心眼里为自己高兴的。

一切都很美好，唯一的遗憾是——这快乐的时光，起因居然是另一个人。

有了第一次就有第二次，以及之后的很多次……哈尔现在已经知道了，这位L先生正直、英勇——简直就像个超级英雄！虽然有时做事会不计后果。——“这可以理解，最佳时机总是转瞬即逝，而你的问题就是想得太多。”每次哈尔总是会不由自主地为L先生争辩几句，然后后悔不已。

他知道了L先生是个大忙人，经常无法参加义工活动。——“可他有更重要的工作不是吗？我相信他只是相信你们总能把事情搞定。”哈尔想到自己因为军团召唤连工作都堪堪保住，就总想为L先生鸣不平，然后后悔不已。

他还巴里聊起L先生有时会和团队的负责人争执。——“你不能要求所有人都听从一个人的命令，再说他也从来没搞砸过不是吗？”哈尔想到自己终于能把在联盟和老蝙蝠掐架的怨气宣泄一通，忍不住多说了几句，然后后悔不已。

每次聊到L先生，他的态度总是从最开始的敌对莫名其妙地转化成支持——好吧，他只是不愿意让看到巴里和这个人之间有什么莫名其妙的误解，这会让巴里伤心，对这个L先生也不公平，因为他听起来确实是个好家伙。

至于自己心中慢慢扩大的不安和绞痛，他想自己只是还不习惯听到巴里那么频繁地谈到别人，可他总有一天会习惯的。

某天晚上，在逼问下，巴里聊了聊最近的义工活动。哈尔又习惯性地为L先生辩解了几句，引来巴里无可奈何的轻笑。“哈尔，我简直觉得，你和L先生才是最默契的搭档，你们简直生来就心灵相通。”

是啊，哈尔想，即使一再否认，可在巴里的描述里，这位L先生真的很对自己的脾气。如果不是因为他是自己的情敌，自己或许还能和他变成好朋友呢。

犹如一道闪电划过脑海，哈尔突然意识到自己刚刚想到的那个词是什么。

是了。他怎么能那么迟钝呢？自己对L先生莫名的敌意、每次巴里提到L先生自己心底明显的钝痛……

一切不合常理的反应，只能有一个答案。

他喜欢巴里。

他只是太习惯巴里的陪伴，在巴里“好朋友”这个位置上呆得太久，久到他根本不知道从什么时候开始，友情带来的愉快，掩盖了独占自己最好的朋友带来的满足感。

这种感情一旦明晰起来，哈尔便飞快地回忆起自己看巴里的方式。他像第一天认识巴里一样，直直地注视着他。

巴里的下巴偏左一点儿的位置有一颗小小、浅浅的痣，像不慎被白天遗落在天空的星星。哈尔一直觉得巴里鼓着嘴吃东西的样子很可爱，就像只仓鼠，所以他偷偷把这颗小痣想成小仓鼠偷吃饼干以后留在嘴角的芝麻。自己是什么时候发现的这颗小痣的，又是怎么发现的？他早就不记得了，可他从没告诉过巴里。

巴里眉毛的颜色比头发稍稍深一点。哈尔一直对“金黄色”没辙，但奇怪的是，他从没把巴里归在“金发宝贝儿”这一类。倒不是因为巴里的性别，而是……巴里就是巴里，无论他是黑发、红发，还是金发，对于哈尔来说他就是那个人。此时此刻，他重新看着巴里，却想起自己的某位前女友讲起的小王子驯服狐狸的故事。当时他对这个故事不屑一顾——麦子是金黄色？那明明是金棕色！像他那么执着于“金黄色”的人从来不会搞错这两种颜色。可此时此刻，他想，麦子的颜色，不就是巴里眉毛的颜色吗？

可能是发现哈尔突然走神，巴里眨眨眼，叫了哈尔一声。

是的，这双蓝眸。巴里的瞳孔并不像很多人觉得的那么全然澄澈，如果仔细看，他的瞳孔有浅浅的灰色，像蓝色糖果上淡淡的糖霜。如果他亲吻这双眼睛，能尝到浅浅的甜味吗？他一直觉得巴里应该是甜的，就像蜂蜜，或者黏糊糊的奶油……

“哈尔，哈尔？”看哈尔没反应，巴里凑过来，又喊了几声。

“怎么？”哈尔注视着巴里的眼睛说。

“嗯……我没搞错的话，你刚刚是在发呆？”巴里不确定地问。

哈尔赶紧打了个哈欠：“我想我只是累了。”

巴里点点头说：“确实，时间不早了，那么晚安？”

哈尔朝巴里笑笑，说：“晚安。”

关上客厅的灯，哈尔躺在沙发上，想着自己与巴里的过往。是的，他一直爱着这个人，他现在无比确定这一点。他自诩要成为阻拦巴里被诱拐的恋爱狙击手，然而到头来，被爱情的子弹射中的原来一直是自己。

然而奇妙的是，在心底，在长久以来的钝痛的覆盖下，一种奇异的幸福感正在慢慢滋长。他爱着巴里，即使巴里不爱他。巴里是那么好的一个人，值得这个世界上最好的一切。从今以后，这个世界上他为之战斗的理由又多了一个，他生活中的期待也多了一个。他一直以为自己无所畏惧是因为无牵无挂，可巴里再次让他意识到，其实从来不是这样——他有家人、有朋友、有伙伴，还有自己爱着的人。他无所畏惧，是因为他希望保护这个世界，保护这些人的意志足以克服与生俱来的恐惧。

“谢谢你，巴里。”他对着满室黑暗轻轻说。

* * *

巴里手里拿着两杯咖啡走进正义大厅的监控室，看着绿灯侠正聚精会神地看着上次战斗的录像。今天轮到他和绿灯侠两个人值班。

“咖啡。”他说着，把一杯咖啡放在桌上。

绿灯侠按了个暂停，转过身举起咖啡。“不加奶两勺糖？闪电你简直棒透了！”

巴里想到自己是怎么偷偷观察绿灯侠的口味的。“那当然。”他尽量自然笑笑地说，“我是你最棒的伙计！”接着他指指屏幕说：“你在看上次战斗的视频？”

绿灯侠点点头说：“是啊，看看还有哪些需要改进的地方，毕竟老蝙蝠的有些提案还是有可取之处的。”

“你好？你是谁，把绿灯侠绑架到哪儿去了？”巴里打趣着问。

“嘿，是你说我们要‘一起上’的！”绿灯侠装作不满地说。

“我只是过于激动。”巴里说。“所以，是什么好事让你意识到你的队友还是有些用处的？”

“就不能是因为你的提议吗？不要单干之类的。”绿灯侠比了个手势。

巴里稳住自己不受控制的心跳，说：“我感到非常荣幸，可距离摩甘娜事件已经快半年了，你是怎么想到现在才接受我的建议？”

“嘿，我一直在改进——虽然并不是非常显著。”巴里摊开双手。“好吧，事实是，最近我突然意识到，我的一个朋友对我来说是多么重要。为了他，我希望自己能更好地战斗。”

好了，这一天总算来了。“哦，这样。这不是很好么？”巴里镇定地说，“朋友到恋人？这是件好事，常年的朋友互相了解，而且彼此兴趣相投，也更容易包容……”

“不，没有什么恋人。”绿灯侠阻止了巴里似乎没完没了的分析。“我的朋友已经有自己喜欢的人了，我也只是后知后觉地意识到这一点。所以一切照旧，我们的关系不会有任何改变。”

巴里沉默了。他和绿灯侠已经能彼此分享让人舒适的沉默，可现在的情况显然不属于这种情况。

“这说不通。”在过了大概五分钟以后，他说。

“什么？”已经继续把注意力放回视频的绿灯侠显然不明白巴里在说什么。

“你不能就这么放弃。不会有人会拒绝你，这说不通。”巴里总结陈词般说道。

绿灯叹口气：“不，你不明白他是个什么样的人。我的朋友……他正直、乐观、温柔、谦逊，他简直是世界上所有美好的东西的总和。他……可以选择任何人，也完全可以拒绝任何人。我不会为了表达自己无法得到回应的感情，就毁掉我们之间来之不易的友情。”

虽然已经做好了准备，可听绿灯侠这么描述自己爱着的人，巴里的心还是隐隐作痛。可这很正常，不是么？绿灯侠的身边当然会出现优秀的、足以和他匹敌的人，而巴里也从来没有想过自己会走上那个位置。可如果自己没有能获得这种幸福的机会，巴里也坚信绿灯侠和他的那位爱人一定可以。

“如果这个人真的像你说的那么美好，那么他又怎么会因为你的表白就断绝你们的友谊？”巴里说，“你会像跟踪狂一样纠缠他吗？或者总是提及让你们尴尬的话题？显然不。那么让他知道他的好朋友——尤其还是你，其实爱着他，这不是一件让他更幸福的事吗？如果你爱他，难道不希望他哪怕又一次，幸福和快乐的源泉是因为你吗？”

绿灯侠直直的看着他，过来几秒钟以后才说：“我不得不说，你总是出乎我的意料，闪电侠。”

巴里扯出一个笑容：“可不是么！”

绿灯侠缓缓说：“我会考虑你的话……如果我们断交了，或许我会回来好好揍你一顿，又或者找你抱头痛哭？谁知道呢？”

巴里强迫自己说：“还是揍一顿吧，我想象不出你痛哭的样子！”可他心里很明白，不会有那样的机会——谁会拒绝绿灯侠呢？

* * *

哈尔发了一条短信给巴里，告诉他今天自己来找他。巴里回了一句“好的伙计”。哈尔明白巴里肯定非常想问自己出了什么事，因为他每次总是不请自来，从来不会提前通知。可既然哈尔没说，巴里就保持不问——瞧，巴里就是这样的人，在某些方面迟钝得不行，在某些方面却异常敏感。

哈尔想起了闪电侠说的那些话。他承认闪电侠说得有道理，他相信巴里不会因为自己的表白就吓得和他绝交，或者从此产生什么尴尬的间隙。那么他在担心什么呢？他觉得自己只是害怕把心里的想法直接说出来。可他在面对闪电侠的时候已经当过一次逃兵了，他不能在面对巴里的时候再重演一次。仅此一次，他想面对他重要的人，直接说出自己的想法。

等他到巴里家的时候，巴里已经在家里等着了。这是巴里担心他的又一证据——现在还不到5点呢。可把他迎进家门以后，巴里还是什么都没提，甚至问了句：“你想出去吃吗？还是在家吃？”

“就在家里吧。”哈尔迅速说。

巴里点点头，拿起手里的电话说：“那么……你想吃什么？或者我也可以下个厨？”

哈尔看着巴里一边找传单，一边偷偷瞄自己的样子，紧张的情绪突然就消逝了一半。巴里总是不自主又小心翼翼地表达自己的关心，他是那么温柔又美好的人，他会原谅哈尔的任何错误——何况这根本不是一个错误。

“巴里，”哈尔突然说，“当你第一次告诉我你和L先生的事的时候，我就一直很不舒服。实际上，直到现在，我也一直不舒服。”

巴里从手里的传单里抬起头，迷惑地看着哈尔，仿佛不明白哈尔突然这么说的用意。思考了几秒钟以后，他说：“你不能接受这种感情？我以为你说过你不恐同？”

哈尔说：“我确实还不太能接受，可这并不是因为我恐同，而是因为我爱你，不想看见你去喜欢别人。”

如果说巴里刚刚脸上的迷惑还让哈尔觉得有些可爱的话，现在他脸上的震惊简直让哈尔有些同情了。瞧着家伙，被吓成什么样了。

可哈尔今天尤其的不仁慈。他显然不想给巴里一个缓冲的机会，继续说：“是的，你没听错，我爱你。我不知道这种感情是从什么时候开始的，但是可以肯定的是，你迷恋L先生的这件事，让我意识到原来我一直爱着你。”

“可……可你一直喜欢女孩子啊，而且鼓励我和帕蒂、和艾瑞斯交往的也是你，不是吗？你不可能爱我！”巴里简直要手足无措了。

“对于这点，我无法解释。”哈尔坦然地说，“或许是因为我们一直在一起，我从没有拿你和我的那些女朋友们做过比较。或许是因为我知道，就算你有了自己的女朋友，我也依然是最了解你，最能让你开心的人。可这个L先生……我不知道，他就像是符合你一切理想的完美神祇，突然就冒出来了。每次看你用快乐又有点儿害羞的语气谈到他，谈到你们一起经历的那些时光，我就恨不得把他从你的脑子里拉出来暴揍一顿。”

巴里依然紧锁双眉看着他。“哈尔，”哈尔能听出巴里的话语里有隐隐压抑的愤怒，“你不能就这么突然告诉我这些。”

哈尔不明白为什么巴里的语气不怎么愉快，这完全不是自己来这里想得到的结果。他只是希望自己依然能让巴里快乐——仅此一次。

“瞧，我告诉你这些，并不是想让你有什么压力。我只是想告诉你，你是我这一生中遇到的最美好的事物之一。因为有了你，我希望能变成更好的人，能克服更多自己无法克服的事——或许你不知道，可此时此刻它已经发生了。而且巴里，不会有人能拒绝你这样的人，所以你应该去找那位L先生，告诉他你的感受。我依然不会乐意见到你们在一起，可你永远是我最好的朋友，所以你值得最好的，你值得幸福。”

说着，哈尔慢慢走向巴里。“你不介意吧……算了，就算介意也就这一次了。”说着，他深深地拥抱了巴里，在巴里的耳畔说：“谢谢你，巴里。”随后，他放开了巴里，向门口走去。

就在他准备打开门的时候，他听见身后传来怒吼：“哈罗德·乔丹！”

哈尔反射性的回过头，看见巴里愤怒又无奈地说：“在你告诉我这一切之后，你就想一走了之了？”

哈尔眨眨眼说：“我以为你需要时间接受一下这个冲击。”

巴里的眉头皱得甚至更深了：“你现在走了对我的冲击才是最大的！”

巴里的蓝眼睛简直就在燃烧。哇，哈尔很久没看见巴里那么愤怒了，这让他觉得有点瑟瑟发抖……可又有点血脉喷张。

“过来，坐下。”巴里命令道。

无论是自保的欲望还是好奇，哈尔都乖乖地坐在了沙发上。他实在想象不出来，巴里为什么那么愤怒。难道闪电侠和自己到底还是错误估计了巴里对这件事的反应？

巴里居高临下地看着哈尔，然后深吸一口气说：“我曾经告诉过你，我对L先生不是一见钟情。”

是啊，哈尔当然记得自己第一次逼问巴里的场景。可现在回忆起来，这场景却变得越发苦涩。

没等哈尔回答，巴里继续说：“那是因为，L先生总是让我想起你。”

哈尔猛地抬起头，正好与巴里四目相对。

那双蓝眼睛里写满了忧伤……以及爱恋。

“哈尔……你说我让你变成了更好的人，却没想过你对我造成了什么影响。哈尔，你一直是我的一盏灯。你的正直、你的无畏、你永不服输的精神，总是让我不停地追赶，让我不停地想变成更好的人——和你一样的人。”

“不巴里，你本来就是那么好的人……”哈尔喃喃道。

巴里打断他，继续说：“可你总是离我那么近，却又那么远。你是我最好的朋友，你告诉怎么打台球，哪种啤酒好喝，怎么撩妹子……可其实我不想撩任何妹子，因为我只想和你呆在一起。每次你去要各种妹子的电话号码，带我见你的新女朋友，我总是会告诉自己，得了巴里，你已经是他的好朋友了，你还想要求什么呢？”

“我从来不知道……”

“因为我从来不想让你知道。你从来没有表示出对男性的任何兴趣，我也不想让你困扰——其实有时候，甚至连我自己都忘了我有多么爱你。直到L的出现。他和你一样正直，一样无畏，有时我甚至觉得你们的思考方式都那么相似。而你知道最妙的一点是什么吗？他不是我最好的朋友，所以面对他，我可以寄托自己所有美好的想法，却永远不会担心因为我们的关系太近，让我产生什么不切实际的幻想。他和你一样能照亮我，可他永远不会温暖到让我觉得被灼烧。

“现在你这么毫无预警地告诉我，你其实一直爱着我，而我应该去找别人。”巴里摇摇头，哀伤地笑了，“这真是我今年听过的最尴尬的笑话。”

哈尔想起来，自己说过永远不会让自己的朋友那么哀伤。于是他从沙发上站起来，来到巴里面前，缓缓抚摸着巴里的下巴。

“我爱你，这绝对不是玩笑。”他深深望向巴里的眼睛。

巴里微微点点头。

“我爱你，而你爱我。现在这还是个笑话吗？”他在巴里唇边轻轻说。

“不，实际上，我们现在才发现，这实在是悲惨。”巴里的声音有一点点颤抖，是因为紧张，还是因为自己的靠近？哈尔决定再试试。

“可是……现在还来得及。”这次，他的唇来到了巴里的耳垂，“我们还有很多时间来补救，以及，创造。你说呢？”

“或许吧……”巴里的声音颤抖得更明显了，而且他的耳垂也开始颤抖。

哈尔拾起巴里的右手，看啊，他的手指也在微颤。哈尔想，这不是因为紧张，这是因为我，只因为我。

他吻吻巴里的指尖，伸出自己的左手，与巴里十指相扣。“我会给你很多很多爱，”他的唇再次来到巴里的唇边，轻轻呢喃道，“你也给我很多很多爱，好么？再也不要给其他任何人机会。”

巴里微微张开唇说：“有了你，为什么我还会去渴求别人？”说完，他终于把自己的唇贴上哈尔的。

* * *

巴里再一次和绿灯侠一起值班是哈尔向自己表白的一个月以后。从各种意义上来说，这个月都像是一个梦。他们确实在彼此的梦中度过了很多时间，醒着的时候也如同梦境一般美好。某天早上，巴里醒来的时候，看见哈尔正微笑着看着自己。

“嘿，早。”他对哈尔说。

哈尔看着他说：“慈悲的阴翳。”

“嗯？”还没有完全醒来的巴里不太明白哈尔的意思。

“以前我觉得你的眼睛里装着糖霜。”哈尔吻着巴里的眼角说，“可其实你没有那么甜，有时还挺辣。”巴里觉得自己瞬间脸红了。

哈尔的唇从他的眼角离开，琥珀般的双眸深深地注视着他。“可你的眼睛里，有天使慈悲的阴翳。”

巴里笑了。他想着自己还从来没告诉过棕发男人，他的眼睛里有浅金色的碎晶，在阳光下会发出摄人心魄的光——就像现在一样。可他还没来得及开口，哈尔就让他失去了说话的机会。于是那天巴里又迟到了——辛格主任或许是这场美梦中唯一近似于梦魇的存在，连联盟里的那些隔三差五闹腾的反派都不值一提。

在自己的爱情生活得到满足的同时，他还记挂这绿灯侠的单恋。这段时间，无论是自己还是对方似乎都有联盟事务一结束就立刻消失的倾向，所以自己也没有什么机会问问，直到这次值班。

一样的咖啡，一样的战斗录像。可绿灯侠的神情却有抑制不住的轻松与喜悦。于是巴里更迫不及待地问了问情况。

“我得谢谢你，闪电侠。”不出所料，绿灯侠给出了巴里一直期望的答案。“因为你的建议，我向他坦陈了自己的感情，而且居然得到了回应。我是世界上最幸运的人。”

巴里满意地点点头。就像他说的一样，谁会拒绝绿灯侠呢——除非这个人已经有了哈尔。“所以，我不用被你揍一顿，或者抱着痛哭了？”他打趣着问。

“我想不用。”绿灯侠说。

巴里笑了，两人之间令人舒适的沉默又回来了。

绿灯侠继续看着战斗视屏，巴里注视着绿灯侠的背影，想到自己对绿灯侠曾经的那些迷恋，那些雀跃和消沉。那些情感全都源于哈尔，可绿灯侠确实也拥有那些让巴里沉醉的品质。如果没有哈尔，自己真的会在某一天爱上绿灯侠吗？

巴里知道自己永远不会有机会去求证，但不管怎么说，即使已经没有了那些情感，绿灯侠依然是他重要的伙伴，而且正是因为绿灯侠，哈尔才最终意识到自己对巴里的爱。或许，他应该向绿灯侠坦陈自己曾经对他的感情。

“其实，有段时间我非常迷恋你。”他尽量平淡地对绿灯侠说。

“嗯？”绿灯侠再次从视屏转过身，“哈，你果然迷恋我！”他得意地说。

“是啊，从头到尾你都没说错。”巴里说。

或许是意识到巴里认真的语气，绿灯侠原本脱口而出的话戛然而止。于是巴里继续说：“我一直爱着我最好的朋友，可我一直觉得自己不可能有机会。而每次看见你，我都觉得像是看见了他，你们拥有同样优秀的品质。所以有段时间，我把自己觉得注定无望的单恋投射在了你的身上。”

“听起来我像是个充气/娃娃。”绿灯侠犹疑地说。

“哦不，听我解释，绝对不是这样。”巴里惊恐地说。

“可听起来就像是这样……好了，重点是，你们两个家伙怎么样了？在一起了吗？”

“是的。”巴里说，“他是比我勇敢得多的人，因为他是他，所以我们才有在一起的可能。”

“我有不同的想法……”绿灯侠若有所思地说，“我不认为世界上还有比你勇敢得多的人。再说，再无畏的人也有自己恐惧的东西。就像你鼓励了我一样，或许你的男朋友也被谁鼓励了呢？”

“或许吧，谁知道呢。”巴里笑着说。

* * *

正义联盟的成员之间的摩擦并不少见，可超人从没想到过，有朝一日他会看到闪电侠和绿灯侠吵得天翻地覆。

此时正义联盟已经成立两年了。因为一次前所未有的危机，核心成员们只能各自分组潜伏分散，在这之前，超人和神奇女侠提议，让大家坦诚自己的秘密身份。

这本来获得了核心成员的一致同意，可他不明白，为什么气氛在绿灯侠取下灯戒，闪电侠摘下面罩以后就急转直下了。

“哈尔！”

“巴里！”

在几秒钟的沉默以后，绿灯侠和闪电侠爆发起一阵争吵。

“天啦我太蠢了，你当然就是绿灯侠！还能是谁！你居然从来没有告诉我！”

“所以呢，你参加了一个为孩子派发书本的义工组织？天哪我居然会这么傻乎乎的一直相信你！”

“所以我一直以为你不是你，然后把你当成了你来傻乎乎的暗恋？！你肯定觉得很有趣吧！”

“你怎么不说我还吃自己飞醋吃到飞起！”

和一头雾水的众人不同，蝙蝠侠深深叹口气说：“这两个白痴，居然一直拖到今天。”

不明所以的超人问：“怎么，他们俩之前就认识？……好吧，看来他们不仅是认识。”

蝙蝠侠没有留心超人的自问自答，而是恨铁不成钢地说：“我早就告诉过他，直面自己的内心需要很大的勇气。亏我还以为他是比较聪明的那个。”

超人决定不去深究“他”和“内心”的含义，而是说：“现在怎么办？这种情况他们俩还能好好组队吗？”

蝙蝠侠咬咬牙说：“现在这种情况再好不过了。”


End file.
